Emulation
by snickers3339
Summary: Oliver finds the definition of 'emulate,' and comes to terms with the fact that all this time, he had been trying to match up to Jake Ryan. Maybe it's worked. Moliver.


Disclaimer: This always makes me sad. I don't own. -cries-

I wrote this in 40 minutes. Don't be hating on errors.

* * *

**Emulation****  
**Oliver flipped through the dictionary. What sort of English assignment was to find words in the dictionary? He randomly selected a page from the 'E' section and let his finger fall on a random word. He shut his eyes hoping to find something interesting this time and something that he could understand easily. The last few times he had landed on very Shakespeare-like words. Well to him anyways. He opened his eyes and peered at the page. His finger had landed on the word 'emulate.' He glared at the page. What sort of word was that? He sighed and pulled his notebook towards him. He squinted at the definition and began to write.**  
**

**_emulate • \EM-yuh-layt\ • verb_**

**_1 a : to strive to equal or excel_****_  
b : imitate  
2 : to equal or approach equality with_**

He reread it. He was tempted to rip the definition up into shreds. How ironic. This was so typical of fate to make him read up a verb that he didn't realize he had been doing for the past year. He had been trying to match up to Jake Ryan's standards. He had no idea why, but as he looked at his photo frame, there was a picture of him with his arms around Miley and Lilly, and he felt something flicker in and out of his mind. Evasive. He returned his attention to the photo. Ah. His two favourite girls. Well, one more than the other. He smiled slightly. He looked back to his paper and looked at the definition.

'..**_to equal or approach equality with.'_**

Was Jake really better than him?

_Of course, _said the little voice in his head. He poked his head with his pencil. This voice had been bothering him for the past year. _He'll always be better than you._

He frowned. Way to boost his ego.

_You know it. It's true, donut boy. She would most likely push you off a balcony too. _Oliver smiled slightly at the memory, then went back to seriousness.

Well, she wouldn't. Would she? He paused. He couldn't believe he was actually having a 'conversation' with himself. He could see the voice smirking. For some reason, he imagined the voice to belong to somebody who looked like him and Jake put together. He rolled his eyes. Jake. Stupid Jake. He was so much better, couldn't she see that?

_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. You'll always be just a donut of a best friend. No chances there. _The voice seemed to be getting stronger. He felt uncomfortable. He knew he was better than that. Better than Jake that's for sure.

_Sure you are. Look, do what you want. We both know that you've been trying to live up to Jake Ryan's standards.. For **her.**_ The word 'her' bounced around his brain, ringing inside his ears. He swallowed. He didn't like her that much, did he?

_Oliver, you simple, simple boy. Do I really have to spell it out for you? You. Like. Her. A. Lot. _Great. Now his own conscience was mocking him. Although, that last sentence made him think. He glanced at his photo again. Maybe he did. Maybe everything he did, he did for her. Even trying to be like Jake, just to impress her. His eyes grew round. He _did _like her! He waited for a snide comment from his conscience. There was none. He sighed. Just when he needed a little more guidance. He thought about calling Lilly. She would know what to do, but she would be squealing over the phone, and that was the last thing he needed. Maybe he should talk to Miley straight up, no? He looked at the clock. It was 4:30. Would she be at the beach? Ugh, most likely with Jerk, ahem, Jake. He rolled his chair back from his desk and slipped out of his room. He hastily shoved his shoes on and walked out the door. He took the short-cut to the beach and looked around. It was quite crowded. He could see no sign of a crowd of screaming girls, so Jake must not be there. He searched high and low. He couldn't find her. He contemplated going to her house, but he thought of one last place to look. The Rock. It was the rock that held so many memories. The first time they met. The time he found out she was Hannah Montana. The time he had comforted her when Jake left for Romania. He made his way towards it. He could make out a slight shadow behind it. He inched towards it carefully.

"Miley?" The figure stood up. Yeah, it was Miley.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"It's a public beach, Miles. I'm allowed to be here." He offered his cheesiest grin and she laughed. She gestured for him to come sit next to her. He gladly accepted. He sat next to her, leaning against the Rock.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I could be asking you the same question," he said as he carefully avoided the subject. She was silent for a while. Then, she said in a small voice.

"I broke up with Jake."

"Ryan?" Oliver immediately felt stupid for asking that. She eyed him strangely.

"Yes, Oliver. How many Jake's have I dated?" She laughed slightly, then resumed silence.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. It was just.. I didn't feel anything anymore. I gave him a lot of chances, but he wasn't as sweet as he used to be." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"He never was sweet."

"Most guys aren't." Oliver tried not to feel hurt. She would never look at him that way. He breathed in deeply and was surprised when she wrapped one arm across him. "You're different. You're such a sweet donut. I wish I could've dated somebody like you. You're a really good friend." He felt his breath hitch, well mainly because she was touching him, but also because she would've dated somebody like him.

"Miley.." He trailed off. She mumbled something that sounded like a 'yeah'. He counted to 10 slowly. 1, 2, 3, 4-- "I like you!" He mentally smacked himself. He was supposed to count to _10_! Miley went still. Oliver could've sworn she stopped breathing.

"I--, I, uh, wow. I don't know. I mean, I--," she continued stuttering. Oliver listened to her go on for a while, when suddenly she tackled him to the ground. She was smiling. She leaned her face right down to his and looked at him right in the eyes. He felt his hair fall down slightly around his face. She spoke quietly. "Oliver. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Oliver shook his head numbly, unable to formulate words. Probably had something to do with the fact that Miley was on top of him. He swallowed.

"A year," he guessed feebly. She shook her head, her hair grazing his cheeks. She leaned in closer, so that her nose was touching his.

"Since the day we met." With that, she kissed him, 4 years of emotion put into that kiss. His heart started to pound. Miley Stewart was kissing him. Not Jake Ryan. He kissed her back, loving the feel of her lips on him. She pulled back, breathing in short breaths. He looked into her eyes, and could tell that she felt the same way about him as he did for her. She kissed him again. This time, shorter kisses, but equally passionate.

"You. Are. Amazing." Oliver spoke between kisses. She simply kissed him again in response.

Hm. Looks like all that 'emulation' paid off, considering he now had the one thing that he was sure Jake Ryan currently did not have.

* * *

Oooh. 9:40 only. Awesome. 


End file.
